Rivals
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Hikaru's feelings towards his twin are platonic. Kaoru's are deeper. What will happen when Haruhi's actions towards Kaoru cause Hikaru to feel jealous? Rating may change for later chapters. Please review! :) I've updated! After a year and a half! CHAPTER 19 IS NOW AVAILABLE!
1. Chapter One

**Rivals**

Chapter One

Please review and I don't own/claim any characters or anything relating to OHSHC. Enjoy!

Beautiful pure white snowflakes descend gracefully from the dreary morning sky above, decorating the two seventeen year old identical strawberry blond twins with light hazel eyes. Shivers and shudders are apparent through their slender figures. The ocean blue scarves that are secure around their necks help protect from the icy gentle winds. Their bodies are clad in matching thick navy blue snow coats with hidden layers of long sleeve shirts and flannels underneath. Two pairs of black snow boots, well four snow boots, crunch under the four inch layer of freshly fallen snow that cover the entire perimeter of the garden area. The nude trees shudder from a sudden gust of dry cold air mixing with snowflakes. The bone chilling winter air blows from the north direction of where the twins huddle closer together. Hikaru frowns, noticing his younger brother's hands fully expose to the snow and chilly winds.

"Hikaru, I think that we," Kaoru laces his pale, slender, icy fingers into identical fingers, staring deep into hazel eyes, "should spend more time together." Hikaru remains stay quiet, looking down at Kaoru's trembling hands intertwined in his warm hands.

"Why didn't you wear your gloves?" Kaoru's hazel eyes avoid Hikaru's gaze. The younger twin refuses to answer the question, instead he trails off in the direction of the mansion. Hikaru follows his quiet twin, stepping through the white snow with echoing crunching sounds. Kaoru cautiously twists the slightly frozen solid golden doorknob, hissing softly from the stinging of the icy contact with his shaky right hand. Hikaru notices this, walking over to help open the door. Even when he slips on a pair of snow gloves, the doorknob only nudges a centimeter to the right. "It's locked." Hikaru states plainly, removing his left gloved hand from the freezing golden knob, turning around to leave his twin for the countless time.

"Wait, Hikaru," Kaoru almost slips, twisting around to chase after his retreating reflection. Hikaru already disappears through the ajar front door. Two twin maids greet the older twin as Kaoru races over to the door.

The brunette twin maids welcome them with that shady look, smiling devilishly. "Welcome young masters."

Kaoru returns their greetings while hurrying off after his twin. _Slam!_Kaoru flinches at the loud echo from the impact of slamming the creamy white color bedroom door. Kaoru checks to see if it is unlocked. Luckily, it is. Kaoru cautiously steps into the room.

"Hikaru?" The older twin huffs quietly, shedding out of the snow weather attire. Hikaru's closed mouth tugs downwards, looking at his reflection. "Kaoru, you know I would like to spend time with you but Haruhi and I are going on a date together this afternoon." Kaoru smiles, walking over to their shared bed that Hikaru is currently occupying. Kaoru settles on the edge of the bed, tugging off the melting icy snow boots. "That sounds like fun." Hikaru turns his face the other way, muttering, "Yeah, if only she invited just me alone." Kaoru raises his eyebrow at this, confused at what his brother had just muttered. "What do you mean, Hikaru? She invited more than one girl or boy?" Hikaru's hands ball up into tight fists, "Yeah, she invited another boy."

Kaoru thinks of all the possible boys Haruhi would bring along. 'Tamaki? He probably said, 'Haruhi, you are not allowed to go on a date with that shady twin. Therefore, as your father, my little girl should be accompanied by me.' or something like that. Tamaki is so paranoid that we will do something to Haruhi. Well, it's true, but we only mess with Haruhi to ruffle Tamaki's feathers.' Kaoru smiles at his thoughts and the picture of an over dramatic Tamaki saying that to an embarrassed sweat-dropping Haruhi. 'Haruhi was probably rejecting her 'father' and he was probably sulking in the corner.' Just the thought of that tugs the corners of Kaoru's mouth upwards.

Before Kaoru could ponder on who else Haruhi would chose to bring, Hikaru interrupts the younger thoughts. "Kaoru, I can't believe she would want to invite you." Kaoru smile drops like a ton of bricks, feeling like his twin views him as a burden. Kaoru's hazel eyes downcast, staring at the puddle on the wooden floor. The younger twin remains quiet this time, listening to Hikaru's pent up emotions and braces himself as they tackle him.

"I mean, it's obvious that Haruhi was something for me." Hikaru smiles, sounding too confident for his own good. He continues, "I accept her offer and she smiles." Hikaru folds his arms over his chest, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Then, she asked me if I could bring _you_along. I was going to say no, but she said that Kaoru's invited." Hikaru explains, forgetting about how that might have affected Kaoru.

"So," Kaoru begins in a soft disappointed voice, "you don't want me to go with you?"

"Not really." Hikaru answers selfishly, avoiding Kaoru's hurt facial expression.


	2. Chapter Two

**Rivals**

Chapter Two

I do not own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

The Hitachiin twins suffer a pregnant moment of awkward silence until Kaoru slowly rises from the edge of the bed and leaves the bedroom in silence. Right before the younger twin disappeared, he whispered, "Fine then, Hikaru. I hope you two have fun without me." Hikaru shifts on the bed to slide off to stop his younger brother. By the time he turns around, Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. The older Hitachiin twin sighed, pulling out an outfit to wear for the date.

Meanwhile...

"Haruhi, my precious daughter! You will not go anywhere with those shady twins. You know they are bad influences, Haruhi!" Haruhi shoves ear plugs in her ears, brushing past the lecturing blonde eighteen year old host club king. Tamaki's type of lecturing is the sound of an over dramatic father. Haruhi sighs, picking up her tan purse off of her dark brown wooden vanity dresser. The natural type host searches through the small purse. She reels out a pocket size blue hair brush, placing it down gently on the counter. Tamaki watches from afar, frowning as his 'daughter' prepares to apply light pink eye shadow to her eyelids.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki barks from the closet, alarming the focused girl. The blond male shoots up from his sulking area in the closet abruptly, sending the mushrooms flying everywhere. One of the small mushrooms sails through the air, knocking the cosmetics out of Haruhi's loose grip. She turns her head sharply, glaring dangerously at the idiotic blond. Tamaki's face pales, laughing nervously at the irritated commoner. "What do you want, Sempai?" Haruhi controls the volume but not the annoyance and anger. Haruhi is usually serene, blunt, carefree, and natural. Tamaki feels like he's one of those victims that are in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Why are you fixing yourself up? You're already beautiful. Those twins aren't that worth it," Tamaki tries to reason, crossing his arms as he turns around. Haruhi shakes her head, sighing as she bends over to pick up the cosmetics off of the light brown wooden floor. Haruhi prepares to apply the eye shadow then decides against it. She pulls the dresser handle toward her and scans over the small amount of hair accessories.

Tamaki frantically rushes over to the brunette girl. "Hey, look it's almost noon!" Tamaki snatches the hair extensions from Haruhi, "Come on, you can fix your hair in the limo." Haruhi rolls her brown eyes, grabbing her purse as she exits her room. Tamaki throws the extensions back in the drawer before tailing behing Haruhi. 'Those twins do not have the right to lay eyes on my precious Haruhi when she is dressed up. That's only for me to see.' "Sempai, would you hurry up already?" Haruhi's slightly low voice breaks the blond out of his selfish thoughts. He grins brightly at the petite girl, nodding. Haruhi locks her front door and Tamaki offers his hand as they approach the stairs. She swats his hand away, causing him to retain his sulking until he can find a corner or a closet.

They walk carefully down the snow patched slippery steel stairs of the two story apartment complex. When their snow boots reach the snow blanket concrete ground, they notice the limousine is already waiting patiently. The frosty white long car starts to gather many eyes off the street. Haruhi climbs in the limo before Tamaki, enjoying the blasting heater. It's snowing lightly outside of the dark tinted limousine window. Tamaki, Haruhi, and the driver drove in silence to the Hitachiin residence.

* * *

How is the story so far? Comments? Concerns? Contructive criticism? Thank you for reading.

I received one review! I'm working on chapter eight now. This story is actually funny to me. Anyways, I'm thinking about posting Chapter three... but I wanted to know everyone's opinions so far. That is all. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Rivals**

Chapter Three

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

"Young master, you have a guest waiting downstairs," the twin maids inform Hikaru. He smiles, shoving his feet in the damp snow boots before rushing past the two maids at the bedroom threshold.

Haruhi's adorable face peeks into view as Hikaru descends the marble textured stair steps. He leaps to the white marbled floor, skipping two steps. "Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru greets, smiling widely with cheerful smiling hazel eyes. She waves with a small smile cast upon her lips, "Hey, Hikaru. Where is Kaoru?" Hikaru's smile quivers, "Oh Kaoru? He said he didn't want to come with and he hopes that we have fun together." Haruhi's pretty smile tugs down into a small frown and her brown eyebrows arch in a worried fashion. "Hikaru, you are not the only one going on this date with me, you know that, right?" Hikaru's hazel eyes widen in surprise, "What do you mean, Haruhi? I said Kaoru isn't coming with us." Haruhi's eyebrows furrow now, "Where is Kaoru?" Hikaru refuses to answer until the petite girl walks in the direction of the staircase. "Haruhi, he told me that he didn't want to go." Haruhi turns to stare straight into Hikaru's hazel eyes, "Unless you convinced him not to come with." The older twin argues with Haruhi about her accusing assumptions.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kaoru's soft voice interrupts his twin and Haruhi's argument. Kaoru chews on a freshly baked cookie that the twin maids were baking earlier. The younger twin had helped them, because it was something to do and to keep his mind off of Hikaru.

Haruhi strolls causally over to Kaoru and smiles her best smile. Kaoru blushes a pale pink as the petite girl brings their faces close. Hikaru's hazel eyes narrow and his left eye twitches as his crush whispers something into his brother's ear. Kaoru blinks twice when a small frown forms and his hazel eyes downcast. The older twin doesn't know if he wants to smirk or mirror his reflection's sudden change of facial expression. Kaoru gasps when Haruhi pecks him on the cheek in a friendly manner. Hikaru glares daggers at his blushing twin.

Haruhi's brown eyes shift from Kaoru's hazel eyes to Hikaru's identical eyes. "Hikaru, I need to talk to Kaoru," Haruhi calls out while dragging Kaoru off in the direction of the kitchen area.

"Why? I need to talk to him, too." Hikaru rushes over to his younger brother, grasping Kaoru's left wrist. Haruhi's hand tightens her hold around Kaoru's right wrist. Kaoru cries out as they pull him like they are play tug-of-war. "You're hurting him!" Hikaru shouts, yanking Kaoru's arm. Haruhi pulls at Kaoru's wrist with all of her strength. "No, you're the one who is hurting him." Hikaru releases Kaoru's small wrist and quickly wraps his arms around Kaoru's waist, pulling him against his chest. Haruhi is reluctant to losing this 'battle'.

Tamaki cracks open the large white front door and steps in to witness an awkward sight. Are you wondering where Tamaki was all this time? Well...

Flashback

"Tamaki, stay in here." Haruhi threatened, causing Tamaki to sulk in the limo. After the girl shut the door and left, the driver glanced in the rear view mirror. "Are you okay, Master Tamaki?" Tamaki nodded, glancing out the window, resuming his sulking. Ten minutes later, the blond decided to check on his daughter. He cracked open the door and is witnessing a strange scene...

"Let go of my brother!" Hikaru orders Haruhi to surrender already. She shakes her head, "No way!" Tamaki rubs his violet eyes, blinking rapidly and then pinching his arm. Hikaru lost his grip on Kaoru and Haruhi's hands launch forward to clutch onto his upper arm. "Do you like Kaoru or something?" Hikaru snaps, allowing his temper to overpower his rationality. Haruhi smiles, thinking up a response that will distract him. "As a matter of fact, I really like him more than you." Haruhi displays a victorious grin as she pulls Kaoru into her arms. Hikaru glares at Kaoru, "You know what Kaoru? You could never ever win Haruhi's heart!" Kaoru slips out of the girl's arms. "Hikaru, I don't like her like that!" Tamaki's violet eyes widen at this information.

Silence is the only noise that replies to Kaoru's outburst. Hikaru sends Kaoru a dirty look, "Sure you don't like Haruhi. I thought we were friends, Kaoru!" The younger twin gently pushes Haruhi out of the way. Hikaru watches Kaoru chase after him, "We're not sleeping together tonight either." Kaoru halts in his tracks, blinking back stinging tears after hearing what Hikaru had just told him. The twins have always done everything together. Hikaru ascends the staircase and slams the bedroom door shut.

Kaoru's shoulders shake in rhythm with his soft sniffles. Haruhi and Tamaki approach the upset younger twin. "Haruhi, I'm sorry that you had to witness all of our drama." Tamaki sighs, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shaky shoulders. Tamaki thought about unwrapping his arm and wondered why he was comforting the younger twin. However, Tamaki views everyone in the Host Club as family members. Haruhi sighs softly, "You should talk to him, Kaoru." Tamaki nods, smiling as he drops his arm to secretly hold Haruhi's hand. It never happens to his disappointment. Haruhi pinches his hand roughly, causing the blond to yelp and hurry outside to sulk in the limousine. Kaoru laughs softly at Tamaki's actions, wiping away the escaping tears off of his cheeks. Haruhi rubs Kaoru's back reassuringly, "I'm sorry we didn't go on the date. Next time, okay?" Kaoru nods and turns to hug the girl. She turns to leave outside into the snow blanketed yard.

"Oh, Sempai, stop sulking already," Haruhi says in disbelief as soon as she opens the limo door to watch the dramatic blond idiot rock back and forth with an animated metaphoric dark rain cloud over his head. The limousine drives off down the road towards the direction of Haruhi's apartment complex.

Tamaki is reluctant of his daughter's decision of staying at home alone. In the end, Haruhi waves at the sulking blond as the limousine drives away. She turns to unlock her front door, turning the silver knob and sigh in content at the warm temperature.

Don't forget to review please :) Until then, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter Four

**Rivals**

Chapter Four

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Just this fanfic belongs to me. Thank you reviewers! :D

Haruhi drops her small tan purse with a sigh and removes her snow weather attire. She walks into her small bathroom, shuts it gently, and locks it with a click. "Time to take a bath," she announces under her breath to nobody in particular. The sound of rushing water echoes through the simple design bathroom. Her brown eyes advert to her jeans she had just removed. Her cellphone was vibrating multiple times, indicating that someone is calling her. She reaches over to grab it and swiftly return into the strawberry scented bubble bath. "Hello?" She answers the phone, forgetting to check the caller I.D. to see who is calling.

"Haruhi?" The said girl notices that voice immediately. "Kaoru, why are you calling me at this hour?" There is a moment of silence, almost as if Kaoru was checking to see what time it is right now. It was only three almost four o' clock in the afternoon. "It's not that late, Haruhi," the voice on the other line whispers into the phone. "Alright, what do you want?" Haruhi asks, relaxing her tense muscles as she submerges her petite figure further down to the bottom of the tub. Now, only her head was visible from the blanket of bubbles. "Hikaru is ignoring me," Kaoru sounds on the verge of tears but not quite. He sounds hurt. Haruhi's mouth tugs down in a frown at this observation.

She decides to change the subject and fast. "So, I've planned the date tonight. How does that sound?" Kaoru didn't reply to Haruhi's sudden change in subject. "Just you and me? Kaoru?" The younger twin sniffles away from his orange cellphone. "What about Hikaru?" Kaoru asks wearily. "Well, if he's going to be mean to you, then you should either make up or you could spend the night over at my house." There was silence. "Don't worry, my father works late tonight and he won't mind if you're there," Haruhi reasons to persuade the younger twin more effectively.

"Haruhi, I can't just leave Hikaru." Kaoru explains, shuffling around in a closet. "Where are you?" Haruhi wonders out loud after hearing the noises. "I'm hiding in the closet," Kaoru whispers in a soft voice as if someone is listening in on their conversation. "Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi presses the speaker button on her red cellphone and places in down on the white closed toilet lid. She leans her head back, closing her brown eyes shut as her friend starts talking. "Go check on him," Haruhi interrupts the closet hiding twins' rambling.

Meanwhile, Hikaru is laying on his stomach in heavy blankets to cover up his nudity. His eyelids veil his hazel eyes. His soft light rosy lips part open inhaling and exhaling soft breaths.

"I think he's taking a nap," Kaoru peeks through the unlocked door, inching the creaking bedroom door open. _Creak_. Kaoru flinches noticeably, eyes widening considerably when they lock in a gaze with identical sleepy hazel eyes. "Kaoru?" The younger twins' knees grow weak, eager to voice an explanation. "I'll call you back later... bye." Kaoru presses the red button to hang up and shoves the orange cellphone in his orange fleece sleep pants.


	5. Chapter Five

**Rivals**

Chapter Five

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy and Review! Thank you for those who reviewed so far. :)

"Kaoru, come here," Hikaru's raspy voice echoes through out the bedroom. Kaoru's small frown tugs down further as he inches through the threshold. "Kaoru, who were you talking to?" Kaoru adverts his gaze from his nude twin. Kaoru glances up for a split second to watch his twin remove the blanket from his body. He looks away with a light pink shade spreading over his cheeks and nose. "Hikaru, put some clothes on." Kaoru backs up, shielding his eyes from his brother as the older sibling inches closer. Hikaru cages Kaoru's defenseless body against the regal white bedroom wall next to the door. Hikaru leans to the right side, grabbing the door knob and shutting it with a flinching echo.

"Kaoru, I think you should stay away from _my _ Haruhi." Hikaru warns, glaring harshly into fearful stricken hazel eyes. Kaoru's eyebrows furrow at what his brother said and snaps back at him. "She's not yours. She's not some _pet_." Hikaru smirks, pressing his mouth against Kaoru's ear and whispers, "Okay. Maybe she's not mine yet. But you, Kaoru, will always be my little toy." Kaoru frowns, shoving his twin back, "I'm not your toy, Hikaru! How can you be so mean?" Kaoru swiftly opens the door and runs away. Kaoru shouts out loud, "And put some clothes on. Nobody wants to see you in your birthday suit!" Hikaru was as naked as a jaybird. Hikaru's hazel eyes widen as the two shady twin maids stroll by causally. One of them whistle loudly before the older twin covers himself with his hands and slams the door shut. Hikaru frowns, pacing the floor with Kaoru's clothes on. "I bet he was talking to Haruhi. I can't believe she kissed him. Even if it was on the cheek. It doesn't matter!" Hikaru punches his pillow, visualizing that it was Kaoru's face.

Kaoru releases a long sigh of frustration as he paces the royal blue floor in a room he used to play in with Hikaru when they were younger. "Why did he say that Haruhi was his? And then he called me his... toy?" Kaoru grimaces, contemplating on whether it would be smart to confront his twin and tell him straight up.

Hikaru smiles when a light bulb appears over his head and he turns the doorknob. He should show Kaoru who is the boss around here.

Both twins smile, opening the doors at the same time. "I'll show him!" They stare into each others hazel eyes. "Kaoru, we need to discuss some matters." "Are you naked?" Kaoru asks cautiously, inching closer to the doorway of their bedroom. Hikaru smiles, "Do you want me to be?" Kaoru's cheeks redden, "No, keep your clothes on." Hikaru ushers his twin into their bedroom.

"Kaoru, hold my hand," Hikaru whispers as they settle themselves under the cozy blankets. Kaoru blushes, feeling their hands lace together tightly. He figures if he holds Kaoru's hand, then he can tell if Kaoru is lying or telling the truth. Their hands loosen and Hikaru starts the conversation.

"Kaoru, who were you talking to on the phone?" Hikaru whispers, trying not to raise his voice. Kaoru hesitates, "...Tamaki." Hikaru squeezes his hand tightly, "Why would you lie to me, Kaoru?" The younger twin chews his bottom lip nervously while his hazel eyes avoid his brother's eyes and question. "You were talking with Haruhi, right?" Kaoru barely nods his head. "Why did you lie to me?"

The younger Hitachiin twin sniffles, releasing his hand to leave but Hikaru holds onto Kaoru's left wrist and tugs him to stay here. "Hikaru, she asked me to go on a date tonight." The older twins' eyes widen, "What?" Kaoru struggles to remove his brother's constricting grip around his left wrist. "I'm going to be late, Hikaru!" Hikaru growls, grasping Kaoru's right wrist and yanks his brother to fall on top of his chest. "You're not going anywhere with her." Kaoru squirms in Hikaru's arms, "You're not my father!" "I'm you're older brother and I want to protect you from those disgusting outsiders!" Kaoru gasps, falling onto his back underneath Hikaru's body.

"So, are you calling Haruhi a disgusting outsider?" Kaoru frowns, pushing Hikaru's body off of him. "Well, she's not apart of our world." "Yes she is, Hikaru!" Kaoru cries out in anger that he usually hides away from everyone. "Kaoru, you can't go with her! She's already caused enough trouble." Hikaru thrusts his brother against the vast amount of pillows the maids allowed Hikaru to relax on during his nap. "Hikaru!" Kaoru wiggles under his twin. "You're not going with her. I don't want you losing your virginity to that commoner or anyone else." Kaoru frowns, "I don't want to be a forty year old virgin." Hikaru smiles sweetly, causing Kaoru to blush. "Don't worry, Kaoru. We won't have to worry about _that_ after tonight." Hikaru leans forward, tilting his head to the left as his half lidded eye lids slide close slowly. Kaoru's heartbeat quickens, breathing hitches at the closeness of their identical mouths. "Hikaru..." Kaoru breathes out, turning his head swiftly to the right to dodge the on coming kiss.


	6. Chapter Six

**Rivals**

Chapter Six

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

Hikaru's hazel eyes crack open, surveying the empty bedroom for his half naked twin. He bolts up, blushing crimson as he discovers that was all a dream.

"Hikaru, I'm leaving now." Kaoru whispers from the ajar white bedroom door. Hikaru notices Kaoru's attire. "Where are you going?" Kaoru smiles sweetly, "I'm spending the night at Haruhi's house." Hikaru wraps the blanket around his body and walks up to his younger twin. "Kaoru, I'm sorry. You can sleep with me tonight." Kaoru raises his eyebrow, blinks three times, drops his blue suitcase, and hugs Hikaru tightly.

All of a sudden, Kaoru's orange cellphone rings, causing both twins to flinch in unison. Hikaru reaches into Kaoru's back pocket, answers it plainly, "Hello?" It was Haruhi. "Hikaru give me my cellphone back!" Kaoru whines as his twin talks to Haruhi. "Yeah, he told me about spending the night at your house." Kaoru folds his arms against his chest, "Hikaru, don't ruin our plans!" Hikaru turns to stare into Kaoru's hazel eyes. He turns back around and loses his temper. "Yeah, well he doesn't like you and he calls you a filthy commoner! He would never sleep with you! Good bye!" Hikaru throws the orange cellphone flying through the air across the room. The device breaks in half from the impact of the force and the solid white bedroom wall.

On the other line Haruhi winces, closing her red cellphone with a hurt frown dragging her lips down. "I can't believe Kaoru would call me that. Hmmm, Hikaru is the one who put all of his emotion into that hurtful insult." The natural type host dries her short layered brunette hair after pulling on a pair of light blue fleece pajama pants and long sleeve shirt. It's only a little after five so Haruhi decides to take care of that little growl in her stomach.

"Hikaru, why did you say that?" Kaoru raises his soft spoken voice, ignoring his damaged cellphone across the room. "I don't like it when others touch you beside me," the older twin states, drawing closer to Kaoru sitting on the bed. Hikaru sits hip to hip with his twin on the edge of the bed. "She's going to think I'm a jerk." Kaoru mumbles, leaning to the right to rest his head on his reflection's shoulder. Hikaru lifts his left arm to wrap around his upset younger brother's shoulders. "Why would that matter when I think you are the sweetest brother in the world?" Kaoru turns his head to stare up into identical eyes. "Are you jealous of Haruhi?" Hikaru nods, "Yes, I am." "Why?" Kaoru asks curiously. "I'll show you why and explain later."

Hikaru cups his twins delicate face in his hands, bringing their faces closer. Kaoru's backs away nervously, "This is wrong..." Hikaru smiles, scooting closer to the younger blushing twin. "Don't act so modest, Kaoru." Kaoru's heartbeat races when he feels the soft bed beneath him. Kaoru's hazel eyes drift downwards to see what his twin is wearing. Absolutely nothing.

Kaoru's eyes squeeze shut, feeling soft lips ghost over his untainted lips. "Hikaru... Stop, please." Kaoru's eyes creak open with a blurry vision. Hikaru strokes Kaoru's rosy pink blushing face lovingly. "I don't want anyone besides me to ever touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru whispers 'Kaoru' before swiftly claiming his lips. Kaoru struggles, trying not to give in to his brother. After saying that this entire situation is wrong, which it is, he would be considered a hypocrite. Kaoru purses his lips the millisecond he felt Hikaru's tongue lick his lips. "Kaoru, open your mouth." After a minute, Kaoru reluctantly complies, grimacing at the feeling of his twins' tongue in his mouth. Kaoru's body shivers from all of this and timidly kisses his twin back.

In Kaoru's mind, he is suffering with questions and worries. Of course they part for air, panting with identical blushes adorning their faces. Kaoru gulps in oxygen, tears streaking his pink cheeks. Truthfully, Kaoru dreams consist of these activities but he wasn't ready for this yet. Hikaru wouldn't understand.

Hikaru's lips travel down to Kaoru's jawline. Kaoru's eyes widen, feeling his twin's mouth latch onto his neck. "Hikaru, st-stop!" Kaoru cries out in a terrified voice, which causes Hikaru to halt his actions.

Kaoru whispers three words, "They saw us." Hikaru's eyes mirror Kaoru's eyes.

Don't forget to review! They give me inspiration... ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Rivals**

Chapter Seven

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

Hikaru's face pales after he peeks over to see both of their parents at the doorway. Their parents facial expressions display wide-eyed, furrowed eyebrows, frowns, grimaces, and pure disgust.

There is silence.

No words exchange.

No scolding.

None.

Their parents walk quietly out of their bedroom. Although, their father slams the door shut.

Kaoru's eyes blur with tears, "Hikaru..." Hikaru sends him an apologetic expression as he scrambles off of the bed to gather clothes from the smooth silky wooden dresser. Kaoru's clothes are still intact on his slender shaky figure. "Kaoru, do you want to take a bath together?" The younger strawberry blonde's face flushes pink and nods, wiping the escaping tears away.

They disappear behind the bathroom door and the sound of rushing water resounds through the spacious bathroom. Hikaru pours a lavender scented bubble bath liquid into the roaring water. Kaoru scratches his head, "Hikaru, when did the bathroom doorknob change from having the lock switch inside?" Hikaru was beyond confused, "What in the world are you talking about, Kaoru?" Hikaru finishes filling up the white tub with lukewarm water and bubbles three fourths of the way.

He walks over to his brother, noticing that the doorknob could not lock from the inside but now they could be locked in here or someone can easily walk in on them. Hikaru frowns, turning it to find out that someone had indeed locked it. He heard the other doorknob lock with a small _click_ sound. "Come on, they can't ruin our bath." Kaoru blushes crimson as Hikaru starts to strip him of his clothes. "Hikaru..." Hikaru smiles, pulling them both into the large white bath tub. The bubbles and water fill up to the brim of the tub's edges.

Kaoru stiffens, laying against his twin's chest with Hikaru head resting on his shoulder. "Kaoru, how long were they there watching us?" The younger sibling mumbles softly, "When I was telling you to stop the first time." Hikaru lifts his head up immediately, surveying the bathroom for that curtain he uses when he takes a shower. He pulls on the curtain, enclosing them in the midnight deep blue curtains with a starry night design.

"There, now they won't see us, Kaoru..." Hikaru whispers, wrapping his arms firmly around Kaoru's chest. Kaoru gulps, shuddering as Hikaru resumes to their previous activities. "Hikaru... someone is coming..!"

Hikaru and Kaoru's hazel eyes widen with fear at the intruders who were peeking this entire time.

Review :) Who do you think the intruders or peeking toms might be? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you reviewers :D


	8. Chapter Eight

**Rivals**

Chapter Eight

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

"Young masters, what is going on," one of the shady twin maids begins then her sister finishes the sentence in an innocent voice, "behind these curtains?"

The twin maids sweep the curtains away, smiling at the view before their curious dark brown eyes. The two Hitachiin twins cuddle close together in the glossy porcelain bath tub under blankets of bubbles. Kaoru blushes dark pink, sinking back against Hikaru into the bubbles.

The older twin maid smiles, pointing at Kaoru, "Why are you looking so nervous?"

The younger one smirks, "You looked like you were in a state of bliss when your twin was toying with you earlier."

Hikaru narrows his hazel eyes, "Why are you two in here?" The twin maids answer in unison, "We wanted to see who was moaning and kissing in here."

The older twin glances at the two Hitachiin twins. "Apparently, it turned out to be the infamous Hitachiin twins." The younger twin maid looks at her sister, "I never knew rich people had twincest in their household." They left before Hikaru could demand them to leave. There was too much uncomfortable silence. Kaoru thought of a good idea to repair the fun mood from before the maids barged in on them.

Kaoru sighs, hazel eyes downcast as he scoops up some bubbles into his cupped hands. He presses the foamy bubbles against his face and turns around to smile at his reflection. "Hikaru, I can't believe that I grew a beard before you." Hikaru wipes the bubbles off of Kaoru's chin, receiving a gasp in return. "Hikaru, my beard!" The twins laugh at each other.

Another pregnant silence follows until Hikaru breaks the silence.

"Isn't this much more fun than going on that date with Haruhi?" Kaoru tenses up, "How did you know, I mean, it was not a date, it was just a sleepover, Hikaru..." Kaoru's soft voice trails off. Hikaru's fingers comb through his brother's ginger locks, "How about we go on a date, Kaoru?" Kaoru hesitates, blushing at the thought of going on a date with your own identical twin brother. He nods, "Yeah, Hikaru..."

The two Hitachiin twins relax in each others' arms until the twin maids knock on the door and announce that they have three visitors waiting downstairs. Hikaru and Kaoru dry off, dress in toasty matching light teal fleece robes with designs here and there. Hikaru and Kaoru walk closely together, stepping down each white marble step in perfect sync.

"Why are you dressed in robes?" Kyoya points at their attire, not even glancing up as he scribbles something down in his black notebook. "We just finished taking a bath together," Hikaru explains, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's slender waist. Kyoya glances up, muttering, "Aren't you two a little too old to take baths together?" "No, we do everything together." Hikaru explains further and wonders why he should broadcast this information to everyone. Especially Kyoya.

"Kao-chan, there's a red mark on your neck!" Kaoru starts to blush when Hunny points at the younger siblings' neck.

The room was dead silent.

Kaoru gulps nervously, covering the visible red mark on his neck with his hand. "It's nothing... I just... um..." Kaoru's hazel eyes widen. This is the first time he could not find an excuse. Mori stays quiet, watching the younger Hitachiin twin begin to hesitate and search for an excuse or to put it simply, a lie.

"Maybe we should leave now. The Host Club is having a meeting and it is mandatory. Well, we will be off now," Kyoya waves with a fake smile, ushering Mori and the curious Hunny out of the twins' mansion. Kyoya turns around before he shuts the door and mutters loud enough for the twins to hear, "Don't have _too_ much fun tonight."

Once they were out of sight, Hikaru grabs Kaoru's wrist that was covering his neck. Kaoru blushes, "Hikaru, other people know and even though Hunny was clueless, they will tell him what this is..."

Hikaru whispers as they walk into their bedroom, "Let's just go to sleep then. Maybe it will heal?"

Kaoru knew right away that this red mark won't disappear over night.

Thank you for those who have been reviewing! :) Send me feedback on the story in a review or a PM. Good night, morning or afternoon! By the way, congrats for whoever guessed right and those who tried! :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Rivals**

Chapter Nine

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispers quietly, snugging closer to his reflection under the three layers of blankets. "Hmm?" Hikaru's hand caresses Kaoru's rosy cheeks gingerly. "What if Tono finds out?" There is a hint of worry in the younger twins' hushed voice. "Kaoru, he won't find out. He's just as clueless as Hunny," Hikaru smiles at Kaoru's attempt not to laugh too loudly.

Their hazel eyes meet in a special passion gaze before their faces slowly join together. Kaoru's body tingles as Hikaru's fingers glide over his bare chest under the heavy blankets. The older Hitachiin twins' tougue darts out, licking Kaoru's neck lovingly and sucking near the love mark he created during their bath together. Kaoru's breathing hitches and his arms snake around Hikaru's neck. They kiss deeply with few breaths and the younger twin smiles sweetly, bright red blush painting his face. The twins lean in to mold their soft rosy lips together again. Hikaru's lips slowly separate from Kaoru's lips, leaving the younger twin wimpering quietly. Hikaru cannot help but grin at his twins' reaction.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispers, leaning down to brush his lips against Kaoru's lips. Kaoru's hazel eyes widen when he feels Hikaru rub his hand the bulge underneath the think teal colored robe fabric. Kaoru releases a small moan, blushing furiously as his twin continues to tease him. "Hi...ka ahh ru..." The younger strawberry blond breathes out in a slightly higher tone. Kaoru feels his twins' own arousal poke against his inner thigh. Kaoru's head turns to the left, tensing up a bit as Hikaru resumes his previous ministrations on Kaoru's smooth neck, generating small gasps and moans.

"Hika... ahh..." Kaoru cries softly, feeling his twins' fingertips drive from his jawline down south under the covers. Hikaru whispers sweet nothings as well as sweet somethings in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru parts his mouth open to allow Hikaru's tongue to slip inside. The breathing begins to increase in volume as the need and want progresses. Hikaru's hands fumble for the teal robe tie and hastily unties the semi loose knot. Licking a trail of saliva from Kaoru's collarbone to his left nipple erupts a small gasp. Hikaru's wet pink tongue reaches Kaoru's navel and his hand tugs at Kaoru's orange boxers underneath. Hikaru feels like teasing his twin, so he travels his tongue north and glides onto Kaoru's lips. They kiss eagerly like there is no tomorrow. Both twins' heartbeats are beating off of the charts of normal speed yet not fast enough to hyperventilate.

All of a sudden, the ringtone set for Tamaki interrupts their making out and climax of the passionate moment.

Hikaru sighs in frustration, pecking Kaoru's swollen rosy pink lips before reaching for his blue cellphone on the nightstand to the right of them as soon as his cellphone rings louder. Kaoru pants heavily, begging for his brother to just reject the call and continue what they have started.

"Hello?" Hikaru controls his rapid breathing rate The older twin sighs and turns to look at an angelic sight of a blushing and panting Kaoru. The younger twin refuses at first then reluctantly takes the cellphone and breathes into the cellphone speaker, "Hello?" It was Tamaki. "Kaoru, you sound like you just finished running from something. Are you alright?" Kaoru breathes out a small, "Yes." On the other line, Tamaki presses his ear against the top part on his white telephone. There's laughing and heavy breathing. "I'm... ahh... busy." "Doing what?" Tamaki sounds suspicious now. Kaoru calms his breathing down, muffling the speaker on the blue cellphone with his hand. "Hikaru, ahhh ahaha! St-Stop!" Kaoru cries out and starts laughing harder. "Kaoru..." Hikaru's voice can be heard in the background. "Ahahaha I'm gonna...Stop Hikaru!" Kaoru chokes out, sounding like he was suffucating.

Tamaki's violet eyes widen as his mouth opens in shock, misunderstanding what the two devilish Hitachiin twins are doing. The blond prince growls into the antique white phone, "Kaoru!" The only reply the blond receives is the sound of the phone hanging up and the line going dead.

What the twins did not know was that all of the host members, except Haruhi, heard all of that commotion. Originally, Tamaki called for a host meeting over the phone.

Hunny's childish voice broke through the silence, "So, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are... lovers?" Tamaki didn't say anything. Kyoya sighs, "Seems so, I mean you heard them unless that was a prank or something." Mori spoke up, "It's getting late. I'm going to hang up now." Everyone said good night to the quiet type host.

"The Host Club will have a meeting tomorrow. Things are going to change in the Host Club from now on. It's going to be starting with the twins. Good night everyone," Kyoya informs the remaining host members on the line. They hang up and prepare for tomorrow.

Hopefully the Hitachiin twins will prepare for a huge reality check.

Don't forget to review :D The more reviews, the faster the chapters posted/updated! Have we got a deal? ;)

Forgive me for the shortness! :D


	10. Chapter Ten

**Rivals**

Chapter Ten

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy and Review! Thank you for those who reviewed! :D

"Oh no, Hikaru! You put another...hickey on my neck." Kaoru's fingertips brush gently over the two red marks on his neck. Hikaru smiles, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's shoulders from behind and resting his chin on Kaoru's shoulders. Hikaru whispers before nibbling on Kaoru's earlobe, "I'm just showing everyone that you belong to me." Kaoru pushes past his twin, picking up a white turtleneck shirt to hide the evidence.

The two sneaky shady twin maids burst through the bathroom door, smiling like foxes.

"Young masters, your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." The older twin maid notices the marks peeking over the white turtle neck collar. "We have some concealer for those love marks on your neck." The older twin maid winks, pulling out a bottle of concealer and places it in Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru walks into the bathroom and paints over the marks and reapplies it twice to erase it completely. He grins happily at his reflection. "Look, Hikaru." He points at the area where the marks used to be visible to the entire world. Hikaru smiles, pulling on a white turtle neck long sleeve shirt. The twins throw on their school uniforms.

Hikaru's cellphone vibrates twice and lights up indicating a text message from someone.

"What does it say?" Kaoru asks, shoving his left foot into the black snow boot then he repeats with his right foot. Hikaru glances up at his expecting twin and recites the text, "It's from Tamaki. It says make sure you two come to school today. We are having a meeting that's mandatory and it will begin twenty minutes earlier than usual."

The twin resume their morning exercise and hurry through breakfast to avoid their parents' grimaces. Ever since what happened with the two seventeen year old twins, their parents will never look at them the same.

The limousine that the Hitachiin twins use for transportation was absent.

The Hitachiin twins' father's voice break their attention from the scene outside. "The driver is not feeling well. Why don't you two just walk to school?" Hikaru and Kaoru nod, stepping out into the frosty morning snow fall.

"Make sure you hold hands. Don't couples do that anyways?" Their mother's question causes Hikaru to shut the front mansion door with an echoing bang.

That's how the Hitachiin twins' morning started out...

Review! I'm going to link this with Chapter Eleven but I want to hear what you have to say :D I know this is extremely short but don't fret there will be more!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Rivals**

Chapter Eleven

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy and Review!

The Hitachiin twins step confidently into Music Room 3, grinning devilishly while interlocking their arms. Kyoya waves the twins over toward his direction and orders them to change into the proper theme attire. Hikaru and Kaoru scurry off into a random changing room and yank the long egg shell colored curtains to the left to hide them.

Kaoru sheds off his white turtle neck shirt, studying his neck in the mirror. "Hikaru, I think the concealer is fading..." Hikaru's right index finger traces over the area to check if the concealer is in fact wearing off. "We have to be careful, Kaoru. Here, let me help you put on your kimono so it won't rub against it..." Hikaru whispers in Kaoru's ear and starts licking in a teasing manner while fixing up the silky deep aquamarine smooth kimono. Hikaru changes into his matching kimono and they slip their feet into the wooden sandals gracefully. Kaoru smiles sweetly, pushing back a few strands of Hikaru's side bangs and pinning it back loosely with two identical deep aquamarine colored hair clips. Hikaru copies his younger twins' actions, positioning the hair clips on the left side. Hikaru pokes his head out of the curtains, noticing Kyoya busy typing away like a robot on his silver laptop. Kaoru peeks over Hikaru's shoulder, scanning the room for any life forms near by.

Hikaru swiftly turns around to peck his twins' soft pale rosy pink lips. Before they manage to lean in again to deepen it, Kyoya's calm voice causes them to flinch. "Are you two ready?" Hikaru rolls his hazel eyes in the direction of Kyoya's voice then turns to kiss Kaoru's lips in a lovingly rushed passionate kiss.

"Yeah, we're ready," Hikaru announces his confirmation to the raven haired older male, who is busy clicking on the mouse with one hand and scribbling down information in his black notebook with the other. "Everyone is already here and you two were in that changing room for quite a while. Hurry up and get ready." Kyoya explains in his usual cool and collected voice. The other host members start to greet and entertain their clients.

The two Gemini twins settle comfortably on the white comfy lace design sofa and welcome their anxious clients that rush over to their table.

"Hello, ladies, how are you?" Kaoru asks kindly with a charming smile. "We're doing great!" One ecstatic female squeals and her group of girl friends nod in unison, grinning happily.

Hikaru's hazel eyes gaze over his younger brother's angelic face and whispers his name softly. The girls in light yellow dresses lean in closely, clasping each other hands together with blushes and watch intently as the Hitachiin twins perform their taboo brotherly love act.

"Kaoru," Hikaru holds Kaoru's blushing identical face mere inches apart from his slightly blushing face. Hikaru gingerly tilts Kaoru's chin up to pretend like they are going to kiss. "Hikaru, you're embarrassing me..." Kaoru's hazel eyes downcast with small tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Hikaru accidentally reveals the fading concealer covering two red marks on Kaoru's neck in front of everyone.

Suddenly, the blond prince type host swings open the freshly painted light pinkish white finely designed wooden door to the Music Room number three dramatically. He searches for his target, well _targets_, and makes a beeline straight to the two devilish type hosts leaning in for a kiss.

Tamaki's violet eyes stare at a faded mark on the younger twins' smooth neck. Actually, there's two marks! The blond leans in close and points at Kaoru's neck. Kaoru's eyes widen with a rosy shade seeping over his cheeks when Tamaki's voice gains everyone undivided attention with a rather personal question.

"Is that a hickey, Kaoru?"

But _damn_, how could he be so blunt about it?

The question literally echoes throughout the Music Room.

All of the host members stare at the two Hitachiin twins on the sofa. Kaoru hides his head in Hikaru's arms, blushing crimson. "Hikaru, back me up..." Kaoru whispers against his brother's chest, blushing dark red from the stares and embarrassment.

The girls go wild with roaring high pitched cheers and screams that only fan girls can possess.

Across the room at a small round wooden lace covered table, Hunny was about to shove a huge piece of strawberry cake in his mouth. After he hears Tamaki's deafening dramatic voice, the eighteen year old drops the fork with dramatically wide eyes and an slightly opened mouth.

"A hickey? Kao-chan, who gave you a hickey?" Hunny hops over to the nervous Hitachiin twins, holding Usa-chan close to his small chest. The twins did not expect Hunny to know what this is on Kaoru's neck.

"I think we need to have that meeting now," Kyoya announces, indicating that the host members need to shoo all of the girls out for this private meeting.

The host members usher the girls out of the room, smiling and apologising for the sudden dismissal. Some of them resist but a majority of the clients obey, blushing at Kyoya's charming signature host smile.

After the doors close, that charming smile on the cool type host members' lips disappears when he stares straight into the twins' direction.

"Haru-chan, why are sitting over there?" Hunny asks the brunette sitting by the window sill. Haruhi really didn't want to find out who gave Kaoru that love mark. She sighs, standing up and walking over to join the rest of the hosts surrounding the two twins.

"Kaoru! Tell me who left that ugly red mark on you!" Tamaki frantically demands, stabbing his index finger at the marks. Tamaki's violet eyes widen as if a thought of realization dawns upon him and he twists around to point at the younger twin then turns to the petite cross dresser, pointing accusingly. "Did you let my precious daughter do that to you?" Kaoru hesitates and Haruhi tries to protest but the blond shouts, "Kaoru! How could you force my little Haruhi to give you a hickey?" Kyoya stares at Haruhi in surprise and everyone starts to ask questions at once. All of the noise causes Haruhi's last straw to snap in half. Haruhi already had a horrible morning, but let's not go into that at the moment.

Haruhi screams at the top of her lungs, alarming all of the hosts with wide eyes. "I did _not_even touch Kaoru! Either it was _him_," Haruhi points at Hikaru then stabs her right index finger at the random person who opens a brown wooden designed door that's connected to the music room. "Or that creep!"

All of the hosts members' eyes advert from Haruhi to 'that creep' peeking out of the door where the Black Magic Club is located. Nekozawa frowns along with his epic cat hand puppet at the nickname. "If you guys don't quiet down then I'll cast a spell on you." Nobody believed it except Tamaki, of course. Nekozawa slams the door shut before Tamaki can panic.

"So, if it wasn't Haru-chan or Neko-chan or any of us, then..." Hunny explains, pointing at everyone except the twins. "...Hika-chan, did _you_?"

Silence fills the uncomfortable air and Hikaru nods.

"That's sick," Haruhi comments bluntly, folding her arms against her chest. Hikaru loses his temper, "It's sick to know that you've never been in love!" The older twin retorts and stands up abruptly. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's go home," Hikaru growls, pulling his twin off of the sofa. "It doesn't matter when you fall in love! It's sick that you're in love with your own twin!" Haruhi shouts loudly as the twins leave the room. She rushes after them, dodging Tamaki's hands.

The host members watch Haruhi go totally berserk. "I have fallen in love before!" Tamaki wonders if it's him. Haruhi storms over to the daydreaming blond and pulls him into a deep kiss. Tamaki's eyes bulge out and blushes crimson red. Haruhi pulls away, smirking at the horrified look on Hikaru's face. He glares, kissing Kaoru softly. "It's sick to know that you're desperate," Hikaru scowls, holding his twin possessively as the petite girl walks away from the blushing prince and stands before the twins.

Haruhi's eyes narrow at hazel eyes that belong to the older twin. "Desperate? No, desperate is having who knows what with your own sibling."

Kaoru's hazel eyes sting with threatening tears at what the natural type host had said to them. Hikaru notices this right away and pecks him on his forehead softly.

"Good bye, Haruhi." The twins wave the furious brunette off, walking away and calling their driver to be picked up without any complaints.

Later that night...

"She called us desperate..." Kaoru sighs sadly, curling up under the warm covers. Hikaru smiles, crawling under covers to meet his twins' childish face redden from the closeness of their faces. "She's just jealous, Kaoru." Kaoru tilts his head questionably confused, "How?" Hikaru embraces his twin and smiles, playing the younger twins' strawberry blond locks with his index finger. "She's jealous of me, because I have you and she wants you all for herself, which will never happen." Hikaru explains softly, caressing his brother's face gingerly.

Kaoru smiles, hugging his twin tightly. "Hikaru, promise me that we will always be together..." Hikaru grins, kissing his cheek playfully. "Of course, Kaoru, I promise with all of my heart that we will always be together no matter which obstacles try to stop us." Kaoru hugs tighter and Hikaru whispers against Kaoru's left ear something that causes his hazel eyes to widen with a full fledged blush. "Hikaru..." Kaoru's soft voice is barely audible from hearing what he heard from his twin. They spent the rest of their night kissing until they drift off into the unconscious.

Review please and tell me what do you think! (I know Haruhi is a bit OOC)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Rivals**

Chapter Twelve

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

The next morning, the Hitachiin twins wake up to a blood curling scream from their mother. Hikaru and Kaoru stare wide eyed at their mother who was screaming and crying hysterically at the doorway. "Take those blankets off right this instant!" She screams, causing the twins to hold each other in a constricting embrace.

Hikaru's hazel eyes widen, blushing crimson red, and his heartbeats hammer against his chest. Kaoru knew that his twin sleeps in the nude, blushing a dark rosy pink shade. The older twin immediately grabs the younger twin and covers himself with Kaoru's behind pressing hard against Hikaru's stiff arousal. Kaoru releases a small gasp, feeling the erection poke against his butt. Their mother demands that the blankets are to be removed immediately. Kaoru's shaky hand fumbles for the hem of the blankets, unveiling the only shelter as well as warmth off of them.

"Hikaru, what the hell are you doing to your brother?" The twins' hazel eyes widen, because they have never heard their mother curse before in their seventeen year life span until now.

"It's not what it looks like!" Hikaru's arms snake around Kaoru's slender waist, holding the younger blushing twin down for his dear life. Kaoru's hazel eyes widen and his face burning red for many reasons as Hikaru tightens his grip. "Are you naked?" She cries out hysterically, pointing at her oldest sons' bare hips. Silence replies to the embarrassing question. Hikaru slowly nods his head, "Yes..." It was barely above a whisper.

"Why?" The simple word that needs an explanation. The explanation can be short or long and drawn out. In this case, the twins' mother wants the latter.

Hikaru choose the first excuse that crossed his decision making passage way.

"Because, the clothes are itchy?"

Three.

Two.

One.

"Get the hell out of my house! You sick boys. I can't even consider you my sons anymore!" She cries loudly, wiping away the tears to notice the twins haven't even moved a muscle.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House! Both of you!" She storms over, pulling Kaoru off of Hikaru's lap to reveal that he is naked. "Put some damn clothes on!" She slaps Hikaru over the head as soon as he uses a pillow to hide his privates. Kaoru cries out in pain as their mother pulls him by the hair and drags him into the bathroom. "Take a shower, because it's going to be your last one in this house!" Hikaru scurries over to fetch a discarded robe on the floor next to the bed. "Hikaru, you wait until he is done. I can't believe you would do such a thing to your own brother!" With that said and done, the bedroom door slams shut. Hikaru races over to unlock the bathroom door and frowns at his sobbing twin on the marble bathroom floor.

"Kaoru," Hikaru's hazel eyes gather tears as he cradles his upset twin in his arms, "I'm sorry." Kaoru sniffles softly, wiping his tears away from his hazel eyes and redden cheeks. "Hikaru, promise me... that we will always be together." Hikaru smiles, gently tucking a loose strand of strawberry blond hair behind Kaoru's ear. "You already know the answer to that, Kaoru." Kaoru and Hikaru jump at their mother's voice booming from outside of the bathroom. "Hurry up!"

The Hitachiin twins hurry through a rushed shower with an episode of kissing and caressing each other.

Review and tell me what you think! :D The more reviews I receive, the faster updates you will get! :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Rivals**

Chapter Thirteen

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy!

"Kaoru, I can't believe we actually have to leave." Hikaru mutters lowly under his breath as they step out of the steaming bathroom. Hikaru's hazel eyes watch Kaoru turn away with a tear sliding down from his watery hazel eyes. Hikaru guides his reflection into a reassuring hug. "It's going to okay, Kaoru." Kaoru sniffles, clutching onto the older strawberry blonde's shoulders for dear life. Hikaru massages the small of the younger twins' back, repeating consoling words.

There's a knock at the white bedroom door, causing the embracing young adults to flinch. Kaoru clings tightly to Hikaru when the door creaks open. "Your mother is downstairs. You boys need to pack your bags and stay somewhere else." Hikaru's arms lock around his little brother's slightly smaller frame. Their father shut the door with mute click sound with an audible sigh of annoyance.

Hikaru loosens his grip reluctantly, releasing his upset twin from his warm embrace. The younger Hitachiin exhales a shaky breath, combing his fingers through his light citrus hair with hazel eyes avoiding the identical eyes staring at his face. "Well, let's start... packing," Kaoru forces out with tears glossing over his hazel eyes.

The twins pack in silence except for the sniffles and soft sobs from the younger twin. Hikaru rushes over to his mirror image to encircle his arms around the break down. "Don't worry," Hikaru whispers in Kaoru's ear, "It's not like we will be separated." Kaoru nods, stepping back in arms length. "Hikaru," Kaoru feels the corners of the lips tugging upwards, "Yeah." Hikaru zips up his shared royal deep blue suitcase and finds Kaoru clinging onto him again. "We have to go downstairs now, Kaoru." The Gemini twins slip out of the vacant depressing bedroom.

Descending the stairs in a graceful etiquette, the Hitachiin identical brothers step into the living room with the little confidence and pride they still possess. The Hitachiin parents settle in silence with their identical twin sons in the living room. Hikaru comforts his shivering younger reflection as they plop down on the black and white sofa across from their parents.

"Your mother and I have decided that it's best for you two to be separated from a month or two." Hikaru's hazel eyes narrow into slits at his reasoning father. "No way! Kaoru is mine!" Hikaru allows his temper to consume his rational decision making and shoves the younger twin against his chest possessively. Kaoru squirms in his brother's constricting arms, breathing out his Hikaru's name. The older twin unravels his arms around Kaoru's squirming figure.

"Hikaru, you are staying with Tamaki and Kaoru," Yuzuha stabs her finger at the younger boy, "You will stay at Kyoya's house." Kaoru's hazel eyes widen considerably at this news. Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin maids smirk deviously as they rip the twins apart roughly with extra assistance from the butlers. "Take their suitcase back upstairs." The Hitachiin dad commands a rather nosy maid witnessing the scene from afar.

Two limos wait patiently, smoking outside at the entrance of the Hitachiin mansion.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shrieks, flailing in the muscular butler's steel arms frantically with tears streaking his face. Hikaru manages to escape from the weaker butler's arms and rushes over to his panicky twin. Hikaru's fingertips create contact with his struggling reflection's crying face. "Hikaru! Help!"

Several butlers and maids surround the older twin and Hikaru leaps forward to wrestle with the butler holding Kaoru captive.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru calls out with blurry vision as the younger twin is thrust into a black limousine. Hikaru's mind becomes distracted and someone shoves him into the white limousine. "No! Let me go, damn it!" The older twin barks, pounding on the tinted limousine window.

"Hikaru, calm down. Kaoru will be fine with Kyoya." A familiar voice interrupts the furious older strawberry blond Hitachiin twin. "No! You don't know what it's like to be separated from somebody you love!" Hikaru's fist bangs against the darken limousine windows. There's a void of sound in the automobile. "I know what it's like to lose someone you truly love. My mother. I wish I knew where she was..." Tamaki's sullen attitude catches Hikaru's mind off guard. It's not like Tamaki to change his idiotic happy dramatic personality to a hurt and depressed personality. Hikaru didn't mean to intentionally hit a nerve. He was just so angry and wasn't considering others' feelings.

Meanwhile, in Kyoya's black limousine...

"I don't want to be alone," Kaoru cries out softly, "I just want to be with Hikaru again." Kyoya side glances at the sobbing twin, typing on his silver laptop quickly. "If you calm down," Kyoya starts in a calm informing type of tone which halts Kaoru's weeping. "Then you will see Hikaru again." Kaoru's hazel eyes widen in hope with a weak grin of true belief.

Long time since writing this story. Review please. Chapters might arrive slower than before because I do not have them prepared in advance. Thank you for your patience. :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Rivals**

Chapter Fourteen

I don't own/claim OHSHC. Enjoy! Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter :)

Back at the Hitachiin residents...

"I just called Kyoya and Tamaki," Yuzuha announces loudly, closing her lavender cellphone with a confident snap as she strolls into the spacious living room. Her husband nods silently, sipping a silky smooth tea cup with a mute slurp of the extremely hot yet soothing liquid. He swallows the green tea, feeling the stream of steaming beverage slide down his throat and pouring like a waterfall into his stomach. "They said they have attempted escape several times." The father glances up at his wife with a raised eyebrow, setting the ceramic teacup down on the long glossy coffee table slowly.

"Did they?" He searches for more of an explanation than a vague one with details hidden behind the entire truth. She fingers her light violet cellular device and reluctantly explains the truth.

"They did. They have no clue where they are at the moment." The Hitachiin parents grow worried of situations that their sons could become stuck in.

"We need to call the police." The husband decides, yanking out his black cellphone off of the nearby table.

Meanwhile, the Hitachiin twins search desperately for one another.

Kaoru's legs start to cramp up as he climbs over a rose hedge and yelping in pain as thorns rip at his soft porcelain skin. His left pants leg tears all the way up to his knee cap from the harsh tug on the sharp tree branches and rose thorns. Tears mix with blood on his cheeks as soon as he escapes the torturous enormous bush of rose needles and leaves.

While Kaoru dashes out of Kyoya's gigantic backyard, Hikaru dodges various butlers and Tamaki's grandmother through out the countless hallways.

The older Hitachiin twin launches his body out of a glass window, bracing his face as the window bursts open with a loud crash. Hikaru lands onto his feet, almost tripping from a sudden loss of balance. He yelps as his hand brush gently against his pale right cheek, receiving mild scratches from the shards of glass. He ignores the small shards of glass clinging onto the burrowed Ouran Academy uniform from Tamaki.

Finally, the identical twins run into each other, literally speaking. They crash into each other and embrace one another like it is their last day on Earth.

Not too far away, mobs of rich people roar and target the two frightened twins next to the dead white limousine. Hikaru lifts Kaoru's battered body into his strong arms and rushes over towards the crowded downtown area. Swiftly cutting through the sea of busy folks, Hikaru slips into a random clothing store. The workers eye them suspiciously as they rush into a dressing room in the back.

"Hikaru, why are there women undergarments in here?" Kaoru whispers out, picking up a lacy pink bra with flower designs and small ribbons adorning the piece of clothing. Hikaru swats it out of his younger brother's hand, "Don't touch that thing." Kaoru stares up into Hikaru's watery hazel eyes. His hand attaches to the scratches on the older twins' face. Hikaru cringes and releases a small cry of pain. "Stop, there's glass cutting me here." Kaoru sits up in a struggle to wrap his arms around his twin. Footsteps can be heard from outside the dressing room approaching quickly. The twins scramble to their feet and Hikaru strips his twin of everything except for his navy blue boxers.

All of a sudden, a female worker bursts through the dressing room wooden door. The twins' hazel eyes stare into a pair of horrified strickened light brown eyes.

"Why are you gentlemen in here?" Hikaru frowns at the intruding rude worker and snaps the bra in place on Kaoru's flat board chest. "We are trying on some of these bras. It's rude to barge in on someone while they are dressing." Kaoru blushes dark crimson, secretly stuffing panties in the cups of the bra.

The worker studies the younger twin with disgust marring her sun-kissed face. Kaoru frowns, covering his chest, "Don't stare at me." She turns around to close the wooden door, muttering something under her breath as she walks away.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out into fits of laughter.

"We need to change our clothes. I mean, look at them," Hikaru points at the beyond destroyed light blue uniform pants laying limp on the tan carpeted floor. Kaoru shakes his head in disagreement at his twins' idea.

"I'm not dressing up as a girl." Kaoru protests as Hikaru pins him against the small sofa in the corner of the vast dressing room. "Listen, it will be too obvious if you dress up as a guy." Kaoru frowns, pushing Hikaru off of him and swiftly grabs his discarded shredded clothing with mud stains and rose thorns. "No. I'd rather look like a commoner," Kaoru could not believe he said that with so much carelessness.

Twenty minutes later... In a different store.

"Hikaru, are you sure this will work?" Kaoru whispers behind a traditional Japanese fan with sakura blossom designs. Hikaru nods, smiling as he applies light pink blush gently onto the younger twins' cheeks. Hikaru fixes the make up carefully and slides hair accessories into the younger twins' amber hair. "Hold still," Hikaru whispers, focusing on applying the rosy pink lip gloss. Kaoru smiles at the mirror after Hikaru finishes up with all of the makeup. "Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice is above a whisper. The older twin removes the hair accessories and clips on a pair of matching hair extensions. "Am I a pretty girl?" Kaoru nibbles on his right index fingertip while staring into Hikaru's hazel eyes. "Of course." Hikaru replies with a chuckle. Kaoru smiles, fanning his face gracefully with the fan.

"Wait here, I'm going to dress up as your boyfriend or something." Kaoru blushes at this statement as Hikaru creaks open the royal blue and yellow door with caution. Five minutes later, the older twin zooms back into the dressing room to change into a pair of dark midnight blue jeans and black and white tee-shirt with abstract graphic design on the front. He straps on a pair of black and white sneakers and smooths back his strawberry blond bangs with his hand as he grabs a black cap to place on his head. He pushes on a pair of black aviator shades and smiles at the mirror. Kaoru pouts slightly, scanning his cool looking twin in front of him.

"Shove more underwear in that bra." Hikaru points at Kaoru's flat chest with his right index finger and scoops up a pile of silky panties with his left hand.

Kaoru lifts up the frilly pink and white tunic and black turtle neck that conceals the two marks that are fading away. Hikaru shoves the underwear in with some falling onto the floor. "It itches, Hikaru." Kaoru complains, scratching frantically at his chest. "Fine then, take it off..." Hikaru helps Kaoru rip the bra in half with panties flying everywhere. "That's much better," Kaoru smiles in content as he kicks the bra across the smooth shiny floor.

Hikaru fixes the hair extensions and the light pink beret on Kaoru. The younger twin squirms uncomfortably in the light blue skinny jeans as he slips his feet into light rose colored sandals.

The Hitachiin twins stroll out of the dressing room with price tags dangling.

The cashier stares at the 'couple' like they have completely lost their minds. Hikaru lifts Kaoru onto the counter, "We are ready to pay now. The price tags are on my bro- girlfriend, so just ring her up." The dark hair man cautiously pulls on each tag, scanning the bar codes. Kaoru is finally bought and Hikaru snatches the scanner gun and scan all of the price tags on him. "Alright, the total is-" The cashier is cut off by the ripping of the receipt and Hikaru shoves the correct amount into the teenage cashiers hands. "Keep the change." Is all that was said before the Hitachiin twins vanish out of the store.

Hikaru laces his right hand into Kaoru's left hand as they walk towards a park where couples commonly spend together.

Kaoru and Hikaru could have sworn that they had just witnessed one of Kyoya's police force officers pass right by them. Hikaru squeeze Kaoru's hand firmly as they target a nearby wooden park bench to sit.

"Kaoru, we have to change names." The older twin whispers against the younger twins' glossy rosy pink lips. Kaoru blushes from the closeness, nodding with a small smile. "Your name will be-" Before Hikaru could finish, Kaoru presses his lips against Hikaru's moving soft lips.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting you two," Tamaki laughs nervously with a faint pink blush, "but do have you seen these two?" The blond shows the 'couple' a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru holding each other closely on a sofa in the music room 3 in their brotherly love act.

Hikaru shakes his head and Tamaki glances at Kaoru who shakes his head, "No, we haven't seen them." Kaoru fakes a concerned soft spoken girl voice perfectly with a worried expression. The blond sighs in despair, "Thank you. If you see them, just contact me at this number." Tamaki scribbles down his cellphone number on a small sheet of paper. Hikaru nods, burying it deep in his pants pocket. The blond eighteen year old turns to leave and interrupts another couple, who yells at him for interrupting them.

Hikaru laughs nervously, guiding Kaoru's blushing face toward his slightly blushing face. They share a timid kiss, holding hands tightly as they deepen the shy kiss into a more passionate one. Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru's slender waist and Kaoru's arms snake around Hikaru's neck.

Tamaki taps on Kaoru's shoulder, causing him to release a high squeak of surprise and bury his face into Hikaru's chest.

"I forgot to mention that their names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The blond informs the angry 'couple' before speeding away from them. Kaoru fixes his hair and beret, panting soft breaths as he stands up with Hikaru. "We need to hide somewhere else." Kaoru points out the obvious as Kyoya's limousine scopes the area. Hikaru nods, connecting their hands together swiftly and disappear into the crowds of people walking to and from places in downtown.

Review please and tell me what you think :D More reviews, faster updates! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Rivals

Chapter 15

Its been a long time, I know. I don't own/claim OHSHC. Reviews equal faster updates :) Enjoy!

"Have you found them yet?" Yuzuha demands with impatience clawing at her words into her lavender cellphone. Kyouya affirms her question with a simple yes and hangs up his cellphone.

"Pull over!" Kyouya orders immediately after a couple strolls in front of the black limousine. "I think I found those two devilish twins," the cool type host mutters under his breath as he unlocks the door. He pushes it open abruptly and slaps the door shut behind him.

Kyouya dashes towards his targets and yanks Kaoru by the arm and covers the younger boy's mouth. Hikaru continues to walk forward, unaware of the absence of his twin trailing behind him.

Kaoru, on the other hand, struggles desperately as Kyouya shoves him into the impatient black limousine. The moment Kyouya uncovers Kaoru's mouth, the entire limousine shakes with panic. The younger twin bangs on the tinted black limousine window and screams for Hikaru to save him.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru cries loudly against the cold windows. Kyouya attempts to restrain the frantic seventeen year old. However, his strives only end up with a harsh slap in the face and a threat. "Calm down, Kaoru!" Kyouya almost lost it at that point.

"I need Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbles sadly as tears cascade down his redden cheeks. Kyouya sighs after the younger Hitachiin twin calms down.

Meanwhile, Hikaru slips into a fashion store and turns to embrace his younger twin. Unfortunately, to Hikaru's panic, Kaoru was gone. "Oh kuso!" Hikaru bites his bottom lip in worry and anger as he exits the store to search for his beloved twin.

Before Hikaru could manage to step outside, an annoying familiar face greets his deer in the headlights expression face. "I found you!" Tamaki declares in victory and shoves the older Hitachiin twin towards Kyouya's limousine. Hikaru could not see anything past the tinted black windows. As soon as the ajar limousine door opens, Hikaru finds his younger twin. "Kaoru!" Hikaru dives into the limousine willingly to embrace his teary eyed twin. Kaoru whimpers in Hikaru's strong arms and sniffles with a soft cry of relief. "Hikaru..." Kaoru's voice sounds hoarse, which tells that he probably screamed a lot.

"Don't get too comfortable back there. You're mother is pissed off." Kyouya did not seem to bother with describing the Hitachiin twins' mother's attitude any differently. The twins cuddle up together and whisper plans of escaping this disaster.

By the time the black limousine drove up to the drive way, Yuzuha stood their at the doorway with a scowl on her face. Yeah, she's pissed.

Hikaru steps out of the limousine with ease yet panic within himself. Kaoru was the definition of reluctance at this point. Although, he eventually separated himself from the limousine with Hikaru's persuasion. "Let's just find out what's going to happen. Don't worry Kaoru." Hikaru's words comfort the uneasy looking Kaoru.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Get inside right now." Yuzuha was furious. The twins inch toward the doorway and Kaoru receives a harsh slap that left him crying. Hikaru raises his slightly cold hand to nurture his twin's burning cheek. Kaoru flinches from the opposite temperature and scoots closer to Hikaru on the fiery red sofa in the living room near the warm fire place.

"Why are you dressed up like a girl?" Yuzuha glares at the sniffling younger twin on the sofa across from the snowy white sofa she is sitting on. Kaoru hesitates with a mere shrug and whispers, "I don't know..."

"Don't tell me I don't know. I was not born yesterday!" Yuzuha scolds her younger son and then her hazel eyes shift to her older son. "What am I going to do with you two disgraces? You're making the Hitachiin family look like a dysfunctional family."

Hikaru's hazel eyes shift away from his mother's piercing amber eyes and he rises from the sofa. Kaoru glances from his hands in his lap to his twin standing up to their mother. "Don't you dare leave this room. I'm not finished speaking with you boys." Hikaru grabs Kaoru's hand, ignoring his mother's protests as he flees out of the living room with Kaoru. They hurry up the grand staircase and make a beeline for their bedroom.

"Do you think we should call Haruhi?" Hikaru asks out of the blue when he reeled out his blue cellphone. "Can we trust her?" Kaoru questions while he disposes of the hair extensions and beret.

The older twin nods, dialing the commoner's cellphone number and he waits patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" Haruhi's voice answers the call. Hikaru smiles to himself and searches for a request that would consider trust and dedication from her.

"Kaoru and I need your help." Kaoru eyes his twin from a distance as he pulls off the tunic and black turtleneck.

Review please! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Rivals

Chapter 16

"What do you two want now?" Haruhi's monotone voice sighs with slight annoyance.

"We need your help with something." Haruhi ponders on what the twins would actually need help with. "It better not be one of your tricks again." There was no reply except for muffled talking in the background. "Don't worry. Kaoru and I are in a crisis here. All I ask of you is this..." The petite brunette listens to the older twin's request and glances up at her calendar hanging on the bedroom wall. Her thoughtful facial expression switches to a skeptical expression as she nods a silent agreement.

"Thanks Haruhi. I'll text you when we are leaving. Okay? Bye." Hikaru snaps his blue cellphone shut and sends the device sail across the room. It lands on the king size bed with a quiet thump.

"Alright, Kaoru. First things first, we need to pack all of the things we consider valuable. Secondly, this is no time to get emotional. Got it?" Kaoru crosses his arms across his chest in defiance and ignores the second comment.

Meanwhile, Haruhi sighs as she clears an area for the twins to stay for a couple of days and complains about why she went along with their plans. "I knew I should have said no to them." Before Haruhi mutters another sentence of regret, her cellphone starts to ring off the hook. Without thinking about checking the caller I.D., which was quite uncanny of her, the brunette flips the cellphone open.

"Hello?" Haruhi's voice sounds distant as she waits for a reply. There is no reply. "What the...?" She mutters to herself as soon as the line goes dead. Shaking the uneasy feeling off her mind, she resumes her task at hand.

I don't own OHSHC. Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer.


	17. Chapter 17

Rivals

Chapter 17

"Did you pack everything?" Hikaru wanted to make double sure that his younger brother brought all of their most valuable possessions with them and clothes. "Of course. Aren't I your most valuable possession, Hikaru?"

Hikaru lifts his suitcase off of their king-size bed and smirks devilishly at the younger twin. "Always, Kaoru." With a swift peck on the lips, Hikaru signals that the coast is clear. Kaoru nods quickly and trails behind his brother down the eerie dark hallway.

The moment they descend the last marble stair case step, one of the shady twin maids halts them. Behind the other shady twin maid stands Yuzuha Hitachiin with her hands on her hips. Kaoru and Hikaru avoid their mother's harsh stare and advance forward with their matching blue suit cases rolling behind them.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" She demands as her twin sons ignore her authority and walk outside into the snowy atmosphere.

"On one. Three, two, one. Go!" Hikaru orders his brother to haul ass on out of there. Yuzuha begins to chase them down through the melting snow blanketed yard.

"Get back here!" She yells with the little energy that she has left from running around. The two Hitachiin twins speed off towards the direction of Haruhi's house.

*Sorry for ending it so suddenly... it's not over yet but I need some inspiration please! :) Thank you!

I don't own OHSHC.


	18. Chapter 18

Rivals

Chapter 18

I don't own OHSHC, just the cool story that I made up almost a year and a half ago! Or have I not updated for almost a year and a half?

Yes, I know it's been a long ass time since my last update I just wasn't feeling it until now.

Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Hikaru… do you think that Haruhi will mind us coming over this soon?" Kaoru asked softly as the two twins approached the commoner's front door surrounded by newly melted snowy residence. Hikaru sent his object of affection a genuine smile as he captured Kaoru's insecure hand. Kaoru's insecurity decreased from the comforting reassurance from the older Hitachiin twin.

Haruhi was currently in her petite kitchen when she heard a couple of knocks at her front door. The sudden noise had startled her senses, causing her to drop what she was occupied with and travel over to the persistent noise. With a depressed sigh, she clutched the doorknob with a sense of who was standing behind the door. The Hitachiin twins, of course.

Hikaru waved with a huge grin that obscured a moderately deceitful intention followed with an identical ginger with an insecure expression hidden underneath a simple smile. Kaoru had a sweet personality and a vulnerable heart. The commoner admired that about the younger twin.

She relished the drama she could intensify between them.

She would never confess it though.

Oh no, what fun would that be then?

"Haruhi! We're here, so if you don't mind us coming in-"

"Wait a minute… I thought you two were coming over tomorrow?" Haruhi crossed her arms over her torso, not trusting this rubbish from the two deceitful twins.

Hikaru explained the embarrassing incident with their parents discovering the unacceptable activities that they were performing.

"They caught you?" Haruhi giggled, covering her mouth to prevent additional waves of laughter at the thought of the twins being caught in the middle of an intimate situation. Kaoru's blush spoke the truth as Haruhi discovered her assumptions to be proven legit by just one single bodily reaction.

"I guess you two can stay over tonight but I originally planned to invite Tamaki over for dinner," Haruhi made up the last part just to provoke a reaction from the tricky twins. Hikaru smirked, brushing off her lie and pushed his way into the small apartment. The two twins sighed in pleasure at the toast temperature in contrast to the former chilly weather outside.

Haruhi had something premeditated in her consciousness that would trigger a variety of emotions in Hikaru and Kaoru. Oh this would be so rich that she wouldn't consider herself a commoner anymore.

Haruhi permitted the two twins to settle down in her place, unpack, and explored the small residence. Haruhi remembered what she was busy doing before the Hitachiin siblings disrupted her a fewmoments ago.

The heavenly scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies was removed from the volcanic oven with ease. The two twins were drawn in by the tempting fragrance from the small living room. Before Haruhi shared the delicious sweets with the two gingers, she placed a cookie up to Kaoru's mouth and he playfully bit it.

Hikaru's heart rate quicken as a mixture of emotions cultivated deep inside of him. Haruhi decided to take it a step further and placed the cookie in her mouth, causing Hikaru to clench his fists. He could not tolerate watching this and remain inaudible.

He quickly departed from the two flirting, feeling profoundly wounded inside from their imprudent activities. Kaoru noticed his brother's absence right away and swiftly pulled away from the commoner with anxiety in his system.

Kaoru shuffled over to the front door where Hikaru was preparing to leave. Hikaru was going to leave him. Tears started to blur his vision as Haruhi grabbed him by his waist, seizing his advancement to capture his retreating brother.

"Haruhi, let go of me! I need to find my brother!" Kaoru panicked as Hikaru slammed the door, ignoring his younger brother's pleads to not leave. Hikaru was too hurt to even care.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. This hurts me as much as it hurts you but your mother ordered me to separate you two." Haruhi tried to illuminate the motives behind her subtle actions. Kaoru was beyond repair disappointed about this terrible news. Anger, fury, hurt, heart ache, confusion, fear, and anxiety could not begin to describe the way Kaoru felt at that moment.

"It's for the better!" Haruhi shouted as Kaoru escaped from her hold. The sobbing twin tried his best to not become emotional but it was difficult when someone ruined the entire picture and convinced them that they were being unfaithful. Hikaru should know better but he had always shown more emotions by running away and not confronting others with tears or woes of sorrow.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out as his older brother set into his line of vision about thirty yards ahead. The last he saw of his brother that dreadful morning was Hikaru being pulled into a black shiny limousine. Hikaru didn't even appear to display an act of fighting back, which left Kaoru paranoid.

Kaoru had no clue what to do. He panicked, glancing at his vibrating cellphone, and noticed that he received a text message from Hikaru. His heart raced, nervous of what he might find out. With a final mental encouragement, he opened the impatient text message and he wished he had not. Tears fell shamelessly as reality hit him on the head like a ton of bricks.

_Kaoru, you are nothing to me anymore. It seems you have something for that cheap commoner instead of me. I'm the one who truly loves you. It's too late now. Don't even reply, because it's over. Good bye._

The younger twin felt empty inside as his broken heart plummeted into his stomach. He felt like throwing up. He felt lost with his other half. Slowly, he picked up his cellphone, with insecurity blanketing his mind, he decided to text back.

_Please… Hikaru! It's not what it looked like! She admitted that she did that because mother had ordered her to do so. Please, Hikaru, I can't make it on my own…_

Kaoru thought about deleting the text message but sent it anyways. A few moments passed, his broken heart shattering into a million pieces at the new text message he received.

_Oh well. Haruhi can help you make it on your own. We're brothers and it's sick._

Meanwhile, in the black limousine, Hikaru was struggling in the duct tape that was wrapped around his ankles and wrists. His cries of protest and help were muffled by masking tape that was spread in layers over his mouth. There were three individuals in the limousine as well as Hikaru, each with their own interior motives. The individual sitting next to Hikaru was texting someone on Hikaru's cellphone.

"That should resolve this little taboo immediately,' the person next to Hikaru snickered menacingly as they snapped the cellphone shut with a loud slap.

* * *

Oh I wonder who that was…?

Please review! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Rivals

Ch. 19

I don't own OHSHC! Just the idea of this story! It's been a very long time! I've graduated high school since I wrote this and I'm returning back to it again in college. I've been too busy writing SasorixFemDeidara stories (Naruto)! :)

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kaoru sniffled loudly, dropping his cellphone as he burst out into heavy tears. It hurt so bad like a thousand needles hammering into his racing heart. The pain he felt at that moment was unbearable. Haruhi's expression softened with a noticeable frown, "It's for the best, Kaoru…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper and vanished into her small kitchen. The younger Hitachiin twin felt resentment envelop his heart suddenly. His soft thumbs pressed harshly against the buttons on his cellphone and hesitated before finally sending the somewhat long yet emotional text message.

_Hikaru, don't say that! You know we have feelings for each other. I can't believe you and those words. Even if we are twins, we know each other better than anyone else! I love you, Hikaru… You and I are perfect for each other. It hurts that you ran away from me. I need you Hikaru! _

Immediately after the emotional text message was sent, Hikaru's text message vibrated his cellphone.

_We need to stop pretending! I'm done with you and your childish ways. You're the most selfish brother ever. Leave me alone and don't speak anymore. I know what you are thinking. Don't tell me because it will just hurt our relationship even more; our relationship as brothers. Good bye._

Kaoru scanned the text, comprehended it, and cried harder as he snapped it shut. It was useless. He wasn't sure if they were going to remain the way they used to be.

Suddenly Haruhi encircled her arms around Kaoru's shaking form silently. She kissed him on top of his head and hushed him. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear, massaging his arms, and a quick hug to reassure him that others care about him.

Meanwhile, a smirk appeared on the woman's face. It was their mother texting her youngest son all of the mean things. She would not have her title and family seem dysfunctional any longer. She was very closed minded to incest and homosexuality.

Hikaru was currently struggling in his restraints with his ginger eyebrows furrowed as he watched his sinister mother text on his phone. She laughed at how desperate her younger son sounded about her older twin. Perhaps, if their father was in their life, then they wouldn't be so screwed up.

Kaoru wasn't going to give up just yet. He loved his twin with all of his heart and wouldn't give up on their love so quickly.

_Hikaru… How could you be so mean to me? :'(_

_Because you are obsessed with me! It didn't work out so just leave me be! Just continue on with Haruhi. _

_I feel so ashamed… I don't know how it got to this point… _

_Stop! Stop texting me, you stupid brat!_

_Fine. _

_Good bye._

Kaoru wept harder, clutching his head in pure agony from a thunderous headache. How could Hikaru be so selfish? Maybe Hikaru never loved him after all?

"Kaoru, you're going to cry yourself to death!" Haruhi joked at the wrong moment. It's as if she couldn't understand the heartache and trauma he was desperately trying to endure. The love of his life shot him down without any remorse and basically cut him off from his life. He supposed he should just move on with his own life and not worry about ever loving another person again. The younger ginger twin choked back his tears, "Y-You don't understand w-what I'm g-going through!" Kaoru hiccupped on his words from his overload of crying and disappointment.

Haruhi wouldn't admit it out loud in the open but she did foster a small crush for the younger Hitachiin twin. Hikaru was way too possessive over his younger brother it seemed. She needed to persuade the younger twin into believing that his older brother is no good for him.

Haruhi settled next to him on the living room floor, wrapped a caring arm around the depressed twin and spoke to him in a soothing voice.

Kaoru grew irritated, because he knew that Haruhi could _never_ substitute his twin brother with sweet words.

"I care about you, Kaoru. I know you won't listen to me, but your brother is no good for you. In fact, he is a bad influence!" Haruhi tried to reason with the reluctant twin, who covered his ears from the words that Haruhi tried to make him believe. She secretly wanted to date him but knew it was wrong to do so. However, if the mother gave her permission, then perhaps it was right to do this after all.

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Well, that's all I could muster up so far after a year and a half! **Suggestions, requests, concerns, comments, and/or anything is welcomed! I encourage it!**


End file.
